


Опустевшие холмы

by Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019), seane



Series: Битва Пейрингов - мистика/психодел/хоррор [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Альбусу Дамблдору открывается путь в сад под холмом.





	Опустевшие холмы

Каникулы Альбус обычно проводил в Хогвартсе. С тех пор, как Аберфорт закончил школу и отправился жить своей жизнью, у Альбуса больше не было нужды к кому-то возвращаться и за кем-то присматривать. Он остался абсолютно один.

В свой двадцать пятый день рождения Альбус отправился гулять по холмам. Цвел вереск. Даже в каникулы в Хогвартсе нашлись бы люди, которые охотно могли бы составить Альбусу компанию, однако он никого не желал сейчас видеть. Он быстро шел, слегка наклонив голову, словно пытаясь убежать от своей тоски.

Но ведь от нее не убежать, она всегда с тобой, прямо в сердце.

Именно в тот день, спускаясь по едва заметной тропинке с холма, Альбус вдруг услышал тихое:

— Одинокое сердце, печали забудь...

Альбус остановился. Вокруг не было никого. Шумел ветер, кусты вереска клонились под его порывами.

— Одинокому сердцу откроется путь...

Казалось, будто с ним заговорил ветер, а вереск кивал и поддакивал. Альбус устало потер лицо и решил, что пришла пора возвращаться. Он уже довольно далеко ушел от Хогвартса. И если хочет вернуться до темноты, то ему стоит повернуть назад прямо сейчас.

— Одинокое сердце в шкатулке сокрой...

Альбус решительно зашагал прочь.

Утром следующего дня он проснулся, одновременно обеспокоенный и зачарованный. Во сне ему привиделась история о волосатом сердце колдуна, старая сказка о глупце, который не желал любить и запрятал свое сердце в шкатулку. Но кроме этой истории ему приснился и дивный сад, где плетистые розы и грозди спелого винограда свешивались со шпалер, яблони стояли в цвету, а рядом цвели ландыши и циннии. В саду этом, казалось, не существовало ни боли, ни печали. Он был совершенен настолько, как могли бы быть совершенны сады Авалона.

«Одинокому сердцу откроется путь...»

Альбус проснулся с уверенностью, что видел сад под холмом.

Высшие фейри покинули Британские острова много сотен лет назад, и дороги в их страну под холмами давно закрылись. Тихий голос над зарослями вереска и мимолетный сон — не повод для серьезных выводов, однако Альбусу все же казалось, что в его руки попал осколок тайны, за который многие историки магии с готовностью бы отдали правую руку. Остатки магии сидов или даже Туата Де Дананн? И, возможно, путь в Холм? Да тут и не историки бы оживились.

Завтракал Альбус с энтузиазмом, который в последние годы редко бывал свойственен ему по утрам. Ему не терпелось вернуться в те пустынные и дикие вересковые холмы, чтобы проверить свои подозрения. Едва позавтракав, он пустился в путь. Время было раннее, роса еще не сошла, и вскоре подол его мантии и края брючин вымокли. Солнце, прохладное и ясное, вставало над окрестными возвышенностями. Хогвартс остался позади, и Альбус вдруг ощутил себя свободным — от печали, от обязательств, от прошлого. Странный это был миг, и он прошел, оставив после себя даже не воспоминание о свободе, а лишь смутную мечту о ней.

Добравшись до места, где слышал вчера тихий голос, Альбус принялся за работу. Модифицировав поисковые чары, он обошел весь холм и его окрестности, однако не нашел и намека на то, что где-то здесь имеется скрытый магией вход в Иные пространства. Казалось, здесь и вовсе не было ничего магического. Словно ни единое заклинание ни разу еще не звучало среди этого вереска.

К полудню Альбус слегка утомился и решил прерваться. Никакой еды он с собой не захватил, поэтому просто лег, вытянувшись во весь рост, подложив под голову свернутую мантию, и взглянул в безмятежное синее небо. Потом Альбус вдруг осознал, что снова слышит тот самый голос, который говорит уже некоторое время. Альбус принимал этот звук за шум ветра, однако то несомненно был голос, достаточно отчетливо, хоть и негромко произносивший слова.

— Магия смертных, — говорил голос, — суть насилие над природой. Они выкрикивают заклинания, размахивая палками, и считают, будто реальность обязана им подчиняться. Они ищут то, что у них под ногами, но упорно не замечают этого. О, смертные порой так нелепы, что невозможно над ними не потешаться. Но они же и ужасны в то же время. — Помолчав, голос прибавил: — О, как они ужасны!

Приподнявшись на локте, Альбус внимательно слушал. В прошлый раз ему показалось, он уловил обрывки фраз, не имеющих к нему никакого отношения, но сегодня голос явно говорил о нем.

Вокруг все так же никого не было. Солнце сияло с небес, пчелы вились над цветами вереска.

— Где вы? — крикнул Альбус, оглядываясь. — Кто вы?

Голос молчал.

Альбус подумал, что, начав суетиться, он ничего не добьется, и снова лег. Эта стратегия увенчалась успехом. Пока Альбус размышлял, глядя в небо, примолкший было голос снова заговорил:

— Когда родные отворачиваются, когда любимые бегут прочь, остается только впасть в самоуничижение. Тогда мир делается чрезмерно тесен, измельчаются чувства и мысли. Затхлое, затхлое бытие...

Альбус сел. Да, это было о нем. И до чего же горько это было слушать!

— Тени, тени, все вокруг только тени! А как же свет, и аромат цветов, и величие деревьев, сладость хрустальных вод? Как же магия и вечное познание ее тайн? Ибо магия не есть собрание слов, которые выкрикивают с грозным видом, стискивая палки и щепки в потном кулаке. Магия — это полет, это прыжок в неизвестность, магия — это сама жизнь. Чего ты ищешь, дитя человеческое? Покоя? Забвения среди трав и цветов? Познания древних тайн? Вместо крови по венам твоим текут ярость и страсть, гнев и печаль. Чего ты хочешь?

Ветер дунул Альбусу в лицо. Вереск вокруг согласно шелестел.

— Познания, — ответил Альбус.

Он не солгал. Один из лучших учеников, что когда-либо заканчивали Хогвартс, вступивший в переписку с известнейшими магами еще в школьные годы, он страстно любил сам процесс приобретения знаний. В последние годы он несколько подзабыл об этом, поскольку больше учил других, чем узнавал сам. Но тайна, попавшая ему в руки, словно пробудила его ото сна. Альбус буквально жаждал выяснить, что здесь происходит.

Но вместе с тем хотел он и покоя. И это было очень грустное желание.

Стоило Альбусу подумать об этом, как он буквально провалился сквозь холм. Перед его глазами мелькнули корни вереска, комья земли и удивленные глаза мыши, а потом — слой серого гранита. Горная твердь сменилась прохладным воздухом, напоенным ароматами трав и цветов, и Альбус упал в озерцо с чистейшей водой.

Выбираясь на берег, Альбус смеялся, но не потому, что видел в происходящем что-то смешное, а просто от радости, вдруг его охватившей. Казалось, радость была разлита здесь в воздухе. Альбус сорвал пару ягод ежевики, наклонился понюхать розу. Вокруг него все плодоносило и цвело. В саду царила удивительная тишина. Не слышно было ни пенья птиц, ни шелеста ветра в листве. 

Сад оказался невообразимо велик. Альбус долго брел, рассчитывая достигнуть его края, но никакого края тут, видно, и вовсе не было. Наконец Альбус сорвал яблоко с ближайшей из яблонь, с грушевого дерева сорвал пару груш и расположился на траве, намереваясь отдохнуть и немного подкрепиться. Тогда голос опять с ним заговорил.

— Магия, — сказал голос, — должна идти от сердца. Только страстное желание изменить действительность порождает подлинную магию.

И так он говорил и говорил, рассказывая о женщинах, превращающихся в птиц, о моряках, заклинающих волны и ветер, об огородниках, способных договориться с тыквами и картофелем, о мелких чудесах, которые случаются каждый день с теми, кого Альбус привык называть магглами. Он говорил о магии, которая была старше этих холмов.

Альбус слушал очень долго. Он сожалел, что нет под рукой пера и хоть клочка пергамента — многое из услышанного ему хотелось бы записать. Гуляя по саду, он продолжал слушать, а голос продолжал говорить. Но потом в их идиллию вкрались некоторые ноты диссонанса. Альбусу вдруг стал мерещиться Геллерт.

Куда бы Альбус ни шел, в капле росы на лепестке розы, в очередном озерце или маленьком водопаде ему чудилось отражение Геллерта. А капель росы, озер или водопадов в саду было неисчислимое множество. И повсюду был Геллерт, хмурый, растрепанный, чего-то как будто требующий. Встречаясь с ним взглядом, Альбус сбивался с шага и терял нить рассуждений. Голос, впрочем, тоже начал сбиваться.

— Он мне мешает, — бормотал голос. — Мешает!.. Использовал зеркала как порталы? Смертные так не поступают! Как он додумался?.. Зачем он вмешивается?..

Альбус меж тем думал о своем. Прошло семь лет с тех пор, как умерла Ариана и сбежал Геллерт. Тот его последний взгляд — поверх мертвого тела — Альбус до сих пор так и не смог по-настоящему понять. В этом взгляде ему почудились боль и страх, но мог ли Геллерт ощущать их в тот момент — кто знает.

Вот уже семь лет Альбус ничего о нем не слышал. Геллерт, очевидно, был где-то в Европе. Чаще всего Альбус старался не вспоминать о нем, хоть, признаться, удавалось это редко. А теперь напоминания о Геллерте были повсюду, и сердце Альбуса переполняла печаль. Куда ни кинь взгляд — то отсвет золотых волос, то изгиб знакомых губ, глаза, руки, распахнутый ворот рубашки...

— Зеркала, — бормотал голос, позабыв о лекциях по магии, — зеркала... Получи же свои зеркала!

И все водные поверхности, сколько было их вокруг Альбуса, в единый миг окрасились красным, словно залитые кровью. Альбуса накрыло ощущением чего-то страшного, непоправимого.

— Что ты сделал? — крикнул он. — Что происходит?

— Зеркала, — сообщил ему голос невозмутимо. — Я всего лишь разбил его зеркала. Теперь он не сумеет ничего поде...

И вдруг голос испустил вопль, в котором звучала невыносимая мука. И замолчал.

Альбус спрашивал, что случилось, но ему никто не ответил. Безмятежность, царившая в саду совсем недавно, теперь казалась воспоминанием о далеком прошлом. Начали осыпаться яблоневые лепестки, листва деревьев на глазах желтела и высыхала, грозди глицинии почернели, ландыши и примулы поникли. Ветер, вдруг появившийся ниоткуда, срывал листья с деревьев и кружил их в воздухе печальным хороводом.

Окровавленные воды постепенно светлели. Альбус, встревоженный, метался по умирающему саду. Он искал способ предотвратить гибель чудесных деревьев и цветов, но ничего не приходило ему в голову. Вся та магия, которой он учился с детства, которой пользовался всю жизнь, здесь не годилась. Он почти забыл о крови в воде и том страхе, который испытал, ее увидев. А потом Альбус наткнулся на стремительно высыхающий пруд в обрамлении почерневших, иссохших камышей. В прозрачной воде едва заметен был розоватый оттенок, который стремительно светлел.

«Я разбил его зеркала...»

Чьи зеркала, если уж на то пошло? Чья это была кровь в воде?

Можно было бы долго рассуждать на эту тему, однако голос говорил ему: «Думай сердцем, волшебник! Думай сердцем, отринь рассудок!». И сердце Альбуса знало ответ.

Теперь, глядя в воду, почти отчистившуюся от крови, Альбус почувствовал, что если промедлит еще хоть мгновение, то безвозвратно опоздает. До своего визита в сад он наверняка бы остановился подумать, но сейчас ринулся прямо в центр пруда и обрушился в воду. Это была не аппарация, не совсем аппарация. Будто поток первозданной магии, не скованной никакими заклинаниями, подхватил его и унес на сотни миль.

Альбус оказался в просторной сумрачной комнате, в которой, впрочем, не было ни малейших признаков зеркал. С виду это была обычная рабочая комната современного волшебника: на одном столе свитки и письменные принадлежности, на другом — котел для зельеварения, книжные шкафы стояли вдоль стен. Альбус обошел ближайший стол и увидел на полу тело в луже крови.

Одежда лежавшего было словно иссечена невидимыми осколками. Крови из многочисленных ран вытекло так много, что казалось, будто в теле ее не осталось вовсе. Светлые волосы мокли в этой крови. Правая рука была безвольно откинута в сторону, пальцы разжались, и выпавшая волшебная палочка лежала в некотором отдалении. Палочку Альбус не узнал, но вот пальцы, еще недавно ее сжимавшие... Руку, плечи, волосы, худую спину и длинные ноги — все это до сих пор он ощущал словно часть самого себя. Он не мог не узнать Геллерта, как не смог бы не узнать собственную руку.

Альбус упал перед ним на колени и перевернул. Изрезанное лицо выглядело жуткой маской, грудь, казалось, была недвижима. Альбуса затрясло. Он схватился за палочку.

Спустя несколько минут все было кончено. Геллерт, все еще бледный словно покойник, зашевелился и попытался сесть. Он настолько ослаб от потери крови, что Альбусу пришлось ему помочь, однако накинулся на него Геллерт с немалым напором:

— Что ты натворил, идиот? Тебя ищут уже несколько месяцев!

— Что я натворил? — переспросил Альбус. 

«Несколько месяцев» он услышал и принял к сведению, хотя по ощущениям провел в саду под холмом разве что несколько часов. Но сейчас его больше волновала лужа крови, в которой он оба сидели.

— Что я натворил? А что ты натворил?!

«Ты едва не умер», — хотел сказать Альбус, но не успел. Геллерт коротко глянул на него и опустил голову. В этом мимолетном взгляде Альбусу снова почудились страх, боль и непонятное смирение, как будто Геллерт признавал за Альбусом право в чем-то его обвинять.

Это было настолько на Геллерта не похоже, что Альбус почти не придал значения увиденному. К тому же Геллерт попытался встать и едва не упал, и Альбус окончательно отвлекся.

Теперь они стояли, практически обнявшись, потому что сил у Геллерта совсем не было.

— Ты потерял много крови.

— Я просто устал, — сказал Геллерт. — Я шестой день без сна. Ты можешь идти, все уже в порядке. Тебя там ищут.

— Не глупи, ты на ногах не держишься. Тебе нужно лечь. Найдется здесь кровать или что-то еще в этом роде?

— В спальне...

— Идем, я тебя отведу.

Поплутав по темным коридорам, они добрались до спальни, залитой серым зимним светом. За окном шел снег. «Несколько месяцев...» Альбус невольно вздрогнул.

Он помог Геллерту раздеться и лечь в постель. Откинувшись на подушки, тот сказал, не сводя с Альбуса очень странного, напряженного взгляда:

— Ну вот, я лежу. Думаю, твое добросердечие на этом заканчивается. Ступай, успокой своих коллег.

Альбус присел на свободную половину кровати.

— Я и сам выдохся. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы при аппарации я попал неизвестно куда, позволь мне провести здесь некоторое время.

Геллерт не сказал ни да, ни нет. Напряжение его взгляда не ослабело ни на йоту. Он, похоже, и в самом деле хотел спать, глаза его порой начинали закрываться, но он снова — с явным усилием — открывал их. Что он хотел высмотреть?

Альбус снял ботинки и лег поверх одеяла. Геллерт повернул голову, и некоторое время они смотрел друг на друга. Светлый глаз Геллерта был налит кровью.

— Поспи, — сказал Альбус. — Ты совсем вымотался, поспи.

Положил руку ему на грудь, почувствовал, как она вздымается и опадает в такт дыханию. Геллерт слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Альбус разглядывал его лицо. Не то чтобы оно сильно изменилось за прошедшие семь лет. Немного запали щеки, скулы стали острее, тверже сделался подбородок. Отросли волосы. Но все же между шестнадцатилетним мальчиком, которого помнил Альбус, и этим Геллертом, казалось, лежит пропасть. Семь лет. Кто это, библейский Иаков семь лет выслуживал свою любовь?

Альбус тоже задремал, и ему приснился мертвый сад под холмом. Листья облетели и сгнили, от трав и цветов не осталось и следа. Высохли озера, ручьи и водопады. В мертвой растрескавшейся земле торчали голые остовы деревьев, устремляясь сучьями в тусклые небеса. Во сне Альбус бродил по саду и звал снова и снова, но никто ему не откликнулся.

Ему казалось, он понял что-то в этом сне. Столетиями никто не навещал этот сад под холмом. Был ли сад уже разумен во времена сидов, или обрел разум позже, тоскуя по рукам, что его посадили, и волшебству, наделившему его вечной жизнью? Но он и в самом деле существовал, этот сад, он жил, думал, чувствовал, оплакивал свое одиночество. В его действиях не было злонамеренности, как не было ее в действиях сидов, увлекавших смертных в свои владения и выпускавших столетия спустя. Время под холмами порой течет иначе, нежели на поверхности.

Теперь этот сад, осколок Иных краев, уникальное свидетельство магии высших фейри, погиб безвозвратно. Геллерт убил его, спасая Альбуса от угрозы, которая то ли была, то ли ее не было. Альбусу казалось, он сумел бы уйти оттуда в любой момент. Но теперь проверить это было уже нельзя. Холмы опустели.

Альбус пробудился от своей дремоты и снова взглянул в лицо Геллерта. Тот хмурился во сне, бледное лицо казалось совсем больным. А ведь он сильно рисковал и наверняка сам понимал это.

Семь лет прошло, а ему до сих пор не все равно, что происходит с неким Альбусом Дамблдором? Все эти годы Альбус был уверен, что Геллерт и думать о нем забыл.

Альбус лежал в полудреме, и все это будто кружилось вокруг него: тот странный взгляд Геллерта и мертвый сад, еще недавно бывший подлинным чудом, кровь на полу в кабинете, собственный ужас, шепот вереска «одинокое сердце в шкатулке сокрой». Он почти сделал это, разве нет? Годами упивался жалостью к себе и лелеял свое одиночество, боясь вспоминать о тех, кого любил.

Ведь любить и в самом деле больно.

«Одинокое сердце в шкатулке сокрой...»

«Нет, — подумал Альбус. — Я не буду этого делать. Больше не буду. Даже если мы снова разойдемся. Ведь он вряд ли изменился или отказался от своих идей, а я уже не смогу принять их так просто. Но я не стану запрещать себе чувствовать...»

Падал снег за окном. Геллерт спал. Альбус, глядя на него, все еще переживал тот миг, когда ему показалось, будто Геллерт не дышит.


End file.
